


blood, sweat and tears

by staremojii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staremojii/pseuds/staremojii
Summary: Kageyama gets (lightly) hurt during practice and Hinata helps patch him up. Misunderstandings ensue.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	blood, sweat and tears

**Author's Note:**

> this is set at a non-specific time during their first year? so sorry to everyone screaming about post-timeskip, i felt the need for baby kagehina. please enjoy.

Okay, so maybe that wasn‘t how he had planned for this thing to go, but it was still fine, right? Right? No. No, he had messed up and Hinata’s face was falling, he wasn’t smiling anymore, his shoulders drooping. “So that’s how it is”, he heard him say, a low chuckle escaping him. “Sorry, for wasting your time, Kageyama.” He turned away, his small back retreating to grab his bag, forgotten on the floor, back when they had dropped them in their earlier scuffle. Kageyama clenched his fists as he watched him go, slowly getting smaller in the distance, he felt the injury from earlier flare up, but his mind was too muddled to pay it any attention. What had he done wrong, what was happening, why did watching Hinata leave hurt so much. Wait. Wait, why was Hinata leaving? He still had something to say. He still- why was he still standing here and not following after Hinata? What was he doing? Why wouldn’t these stupid legs move the one time he needed them to.  
  
“HINATA--!” With a shout he set after Hinata, barely able to see him in the distance, already making to straddle his bike. Kageyama thought he might have seen him flinch at the sudden shout of his name but he didn’t stop to wait for him either. So he started walking faster, not yet running, but he was gaining on him and as long as he managed to reach him before he could pedal away—“Hinata, wait!” There was no way he hadn’t heard him, the entire school must have heard him by now, or whoever was still there, roaming around after the sun had long set, and still Hinata continued to pack away his stuff, making no effort to stop and hear him out. Okay, if that’s how they were going to play this, fine, _fine_. His legs were on fire from practicing all day but this much he could still manage. A few more steps, just enough to stretch out his hand and grab his shoulders, just to make him _stop_ and _listen_. “That wasn’t what I meant”, was the first thing his mouth threatened to let slip, but it was wrong. That’s not what he wanted to say at all. “You got it all wrong”, no, he didn’t mean to put the blame on Hinata. This was his fault and he need to clear up that misunderstanding if he could just get him to **sto-** He had stopped, and now he was looking at him with the strange intensity in his gaze he got on court sometimes when they were playing. It scared Kageyama often enough, but not this time, because he knew Hinata. The Hinata that would fight with him and make up in the same breath, that would imitate him and get him mad just to turn around and praise his plays all the same, the Hinata he fell in love with.  
  
Finally catching his breath his voice wouldn’t come out like he wanted it to: “-on’t like you.” A shaky breath. “Hinata –“ “And that’s what you followed me all the way for? To tell me you **don’t like me**? To make sure I understand, as if your actions didn’t say enough already!“ The tears he had been trying to hold in were finally spilling out, turning his words into a sobbing mess. “You do _all that_ and then you turn around and tell me I’m wrong?” – “Hinata - “ – “No, you don’t get to *hic* to say that to me. The- the King of the Court is, what, above all these filthy peasants, above me?” – **"You’re wrong!”** Kageyama made to grab his hands but even with tears in his eyes Hinata’s natural reflexes were just too quick. But he wouldn’t give up that fast. “Please, listen to me.” This time he managed to catch him, one hand on his arm the other his shoulder. Hinata refusing to look at him, but making no move to fight him again. “Hinata… lift your head, please?” He tried coaxing him with words but all it did was Hinata refusing to look at him even more, demonstratively turning this head to the side and closing his eyes. “Okay, but at least listen. I didn’t mean to.. I wasn’t..” He took a deep breath: “I like you, Hinata. I love you. I just- I wasn’t sure if you would feel the same so I tried to shut these feelings down, they would get in the way of volleyball and our teamwork and f-friendship. So when you tried to k-kiss me earlier I was surprised. I mean, the guy I have been having a crush on for the last few months trying to kiss me when I had tried so hard to not let it show. To be indifferent. To not let you see.” He had started rambling now, looking anywhere but Hinata, his hands shaking so badly he couldn’t even feel the fabric of Hinata’s jacket under his fingertips anymore. And Hinata still hadn’t said a word, so he didn’t dare look. But he had already put it all out in the open anyway, there was nothing more to lose. So when he felt a tug at his collar he was surprised, and looked down, Hinata’s face so close, so close and he was beet red and he was saying something. Asking for permission. If this was alright. Could he kiss him this time. So he bent down and closed his eyes to meet him halfway. To feel his soft lips on his own, a little salty from the earlier tears but so, so sweet. They pulled away, too soon for Kageyama’s liking. “You like me?”, Hinata whispered, barely audible and yes, god yes, he liked him. So Kageyama moved in to kiss him again. His hands snaking up to gently hold Hinata’s face. “Yes.” Another kiss. “Yes, I do.” One more. “I love you.” One last peck on the lips. “Will you go out with me?”  
  
-––––––––––––––––––  
  
The next day at practice, Sugawara asked him if he had gotten his injury patched up properly and if Kageyama went a little red in the face then that was just from exhaustion. And not because he remembered all that had happened the previous day. The shrimp was taunting him from the other side of the net to get a move on: “Come on, Kageyama. Is that all you’ve got?” Noone could blame him for the mean serve he sent over then, aimed just right at Hinata, who was struggling to get his hands under it. And if after all their squabbling and fighting they shared a kiss when no one was looking, what would it matter. And if the team heaved a collective sigh that they were at it again, when insults could be heard flying across the entire gym then at least all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, listen. i wrote this in one go because i'm having feelings for kagehina and i wanted to try my hand at a fanfic. it kinda got away from me x_x tell me what u think!!


End file.
